


Rotkäppchen

by jadeherz



Category: Original Work, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Märchen, Märchen-Challenge, Original Character(s), nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rotkäppchen begegnet auf dem Weg zum Großvater einem stattlichen Wolfsmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotkäppchen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß mpreg ist nicht jedermanns Sache, aber ohne macht die Geschichte keinen Sinn. Außerdem weise ich jede Schuld von mir. :D Die Geschichte entstand für Nikas Märchenchallenge, aufgrund eines Bildes.

Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag als Rotkäppchen durch den Wald schlenderte. Er gab sich nicht viel Mühe sich zu beeilen, auch wenn sein Vater ihn dazu angehalten hatte, direkt zu Großvater Graukäppchen zu gehen und nicht durch den Wald zu stromern oder sich von Freunden – erst recht nicht von Fremden – aufhalten zu lassen.  
Seufzend betrachtete Rotkäppchen den Korb, den er ruhig in der Hand hielt, gefüllt mit Preiselbeerkuchen, Bienenstich und einer Flache Grauem Burgunder. Graukäppchens-Frust-Korb nannte er es manchmal scherzhaft. Denn immer wenn Großvater Graukäppchen sich mit seinem Gefährten, dem Jäger, gestritten hatte – in der Regel infolge eines Eifersuchtsanfalls –machte Vater Blaukäppchen Großvaters Lieblingskuchen und holte seinen Lieblingswein hervor. Von dem Burgunder hatten sie einen großen Vorrat, denn es verging kaum eine Monat ohne einen Eifersuchtsanfall seitens Graukäppchen, was zu einem Streit, einem verschwundenen Jäger, gefolgt von einem todtraurigen Graukäppchen führte. Zum Glück verschwand der Jäger nie sehr lange und seine zwei Großväter waren wieder ein Herz und eine Seele.  
Wieder verließ ein Seufzen Rotkäppchens Lippen. Auch wenn Graukäppchen in seiner Eifersucht immer wieder über die Strenge schlug, beneidete Rotkäppchen ihn, weil er seinen Gefährten gefunden hatte. Er wollte seinen Gefährten endlich finden … und sich mit ihm vereinigen, er gab es zu. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann. Aber bisher war ihm sein Gefährte noch nicht begegnet und da der Clan der Farbkäppchen sehr treu war und nur einmal einen Gefährten wählte, musste er weiter auf den richtigen warten.  
Rotkäppchens Weg führte ihn an einer großen Lichtung vorbei. Früher hatte er immer ein paar Blümchen mitgebracht, sehr zu Graukäppchens Freude. Vielleicht sollte er ihm mal wieder einen Strauß mitbringen, überlegte er. Bei dem warmen Wetter hatten viele Pflänzchen ihre bunten Festgewänder angezogen und präsentierten ihre volle Blütenpracht dem geneigten Betrachter. Lächelnd setzte Rotkäppchen seinen Korb ab. Die hübschen Blumenkelche würden Großvater gewiss mehr erfreuen als der Wein – und seinen Kopf weniger schaden.  
Pfeifend pflückte Rotkäppchen mal hier, mal dort ein Blümchen und weil es ihm soviel Spaß machte, landete gelegentlich eines in seinem Haar. Es war vielleicht kindisch, aber das war ihm egal. Außerdem sah ihn doch eh keiner, insbesondere kein hübscher, starker Mann. Es war kein belebter Weg, denn außer Graukäppchen und dem Jäger wohnten kaum Menschen im Wald und die anderen Waldbewohner kamen selten in diesen Teil des Waldes. Also würde er auch nicht kommen. Er. Sein Gefährte. Rotkäppchen seufzte tief. Es war nicht so, dass es keine Männer seines Alters im Dorf gab, aber keiner entsprach seinen Vorstellungen. Nicht einmal nur den äußeren – er wusste von Vater Blaukäppchen wie sehr sich der wahre Gefährte von früheren Traumbildern unterscheiden konnte. Aber keiner hatte je diese tiefe Wirkung auf ihn ausgeübt, von der Blaukäppchen ihm immer erzählt hatte.

Rotkäppchen hatte schon einen ansehnlichen Strauß zusammen als er plötzlich aufsah. Er wusste nicht genau wieso. Ein Rascheln, das nicht vom Wind kam, die Vögel, die eine Pause in ihren Liedern einlegten, ein Schatten im Augenwinkel oder eine Berührung seiner Seele. Was es auch war, es konfrontierte ihn mit dem atemberaubendsten Anblick, den er je gesehen hatte. Der Wolfsmann vor ihm war alles, was er sich je von seinem Gefährten erträumt hatte: stark, jung, gutgebaut und groß. Er hatte zwar nie an einen Wolfsmann gedacht, aber wen kümmerte schon die Masse an Fell und spitzen Zähnen, wenn man mit der Masse an Männlichkeit konfrontiert war.  
Der aufkommende Wind wehte fallengelassene Blumen über die Wiese.

 

Neun Monate später:  
„Mistkerl! Ich sollte den Jäger holen, damit er dich aufschneidet und dir deinen Bauch voll mit Steinen füllt, weil du mir das antust“, fauchte Rotkäppchen.  
„Ach, Schatz, das meinst du doch nicht so.“ Sanfte Arme umschlangen die nicht mehr so schlanke Taille.  
„Und wie ich das so meine! Dank dir sehe ich nicht nur aus wie eine Tonne, sondern muss auch das gesamte Gewicht von einer mit mir rumschleppen.“  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus“, versicherte der Wolfsmann seinem Gefährten.  
„Ich bin eine dicke, fette Kugel und das mit 17, weil du dich nicht zurückhalten konntest!“ Rotkäppchen betonte die letzen Worte, indem er mehrfach seinen Finger in Wolferts Brustkorb stach.  
„Du schienst damals weniger dagegen gehabt zu haben, im Gegenteil, du wolltest mehr und das sehr fordernd.“ Genießerisch knabbert Wolfert ihn am Ohr.  
„Pha, kann mich nicht erinnern.“ Seufzend gab Rotkäppchen sich dieser Behandlung hin.  
„Hmm, soll ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen?  
„Wie denn? Dank dir bin ich hochschwanger. Weil du deine verfluchten Hormone nicht im Zaum halten konntest.“ Entgegen seiner abweisenden Worte, küsste er Wolfert hart.  
„Meine Hormone? Hätte ich dich nicht von der Wiese gezerrt, würden wir uns heute noch im Gras wälzen.“  
„Ich wünschte das könnten wir“, sehnsüchtig kuschelte Rotkäppchen sich soweit es möglich war an seinen Gefährten.  
„Sogar kurz vor der Geburt bist du schlimmer als jeder Feldhase in der Rammelzeit.“  
„Ach, hast du da einschlägige Erfahrungen?“ Ein scharfer Blick begleitete eine ebensolche Stimme.  
„Nein.“  
„Interessen?“, fragte er lauernd.  
„Nein. Selbst wenn, bei einem so fordernden Partner, fehlt jedem Wolf das Durchhaltevermögen“, entgegnete er frech.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen. Jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich.“

Ende


End file.
